Finding Potential
by Iris Messenger
Summary: Though it's been fifty years, Rosalie and Bella have still never quite been sisters. Rosalie is stuck in the past, trying to find her lost potential become something whole. Post-Eclipse, fifty years. Eclipse Spoilers. One-shot.


Rosalie Hale and Bella Cullen have come to an understanding these days. Another fifty years went far towards helping Rosalie mature, and Bella realize what she gave up.

Not that she cares what she lost. It's impossible to care whenever Edward kisses her. It's only with Rosalie that Bella thinks of warmth and sunny days, the black haired children that she might have borne and the russet wolf-man that she could have loved. She looks at her body some days and admires the perfection, but a part of her wonders what she would have looked like if she'd been allowed to mature and grow into herself. She looks at women in their thirties and thinks how beautiful they are—with all their flaws. Rosalie understands this, she feels the same frequently. But they both agree that life as a vampire is not so bad. How can it be, when they both have their angels beside them.

A creature of sunlight, Bella loves the days when they find secret clearings, hidden places where she can bask in the warmth and remember that day—so long ago—in the meadow in Forks, with Edward. Sometimes she and Edward will spend all day together, alone, in these secluded patches of sun. It is hard for her to remember the wonder and chilliness that she felt looking at Edward when she was human. The taste of him no longer makes her faint, though it does make her dizzy.

But today it was just Rosalie and Bella in the sun; Edward, Emmet, and Jasper were hunting. So was Alice, only she was after clothes, not food. Esme was housecleaning, and Carlisle was, as usual, at the hospital.

"Do you remember the night I came and told you my story?" Rosalie asked, a catch barely audible in her perfect voice. Bella nodded without opening her eyes. Then propped herself up on her elbow.

"You were right, you know." Bella said softly. "But only about some things. I gave up so much; I'm only beginning to understand what I've lost. But I didn't choose wrong."

"I was wrong about that. It wasn't for me to decide what was right for you." Rosalie replied, shaking her head ruefully. "If I'd been in love with Emmett before…maybe _I_ would have begged him to change me."

"I've never thanked you, though." Bella said earnestly. "I didn't know anything I was giving up in the beginning. It was you—and Jacob, that taught me that. And I'm happy for it. It helps me see what I've gained, as well."

"Emmett was most disappointed that you'd give up blushing." Rosalie laughed, abruptly lightening the mood. "And stop falling. Though you still do that."

"I'm probably the only being in the world that can gracefully be clumsy."

The two women were silent for a few moments. Then Rosalie spoke again. "I've never apologized for my behavior, earlier on. I am so sorry for causing you so much pain. I'd spent so long being bitter and selfish that I couldn't realize how much you could add to Edward. I only saw the might-have-been's of my past."

Bella looked at Rosalie in surprise. Though Rosalie had grown quite a bit and finally come to terms with what had happened to her, she was showing a surprising amount of self-awareness.

"Your story isn't over yet." Bella said warmly. "Perhaps you thought it was over the moment your heart stopped beating, but I don't thinks so. You told me that you didn't have a happy ending, and it's true. But there's an epilogue that you're writing as we speak."

Rosalie's face went smooth and remote. "Maybe."

"Carlisle thought your death would be a waste. He saw some potential for _something_ beautiful, Rosalie." Bella persisted. "You've given up, you're proving Royce right. He thought you were only a thing. You _have _got something in you!"

Rosalie had gone stiff at the mention of Royce's name. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes were closed. Bella stopped talking and looked at her with concern. She suddenly remembered the pain a single name can cause. _When Edward left you, his name was the essence of pain._

"I'm sorry Rose." Bella said quickly.

Rosalie opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, loosening them with a dry expression. "Don't apologize. I needed to hear that."

Bella quirked her head to the side with a questioning expression.

Rosalie laughed gently. "Edward could have said that, but he's hesitant about broaching the subject. He feels that—knowing my thoughts—he's got an unfair advantage. Carlisle could have said that as well, only he knew that it would cause me pain. And Esme, I think, agreed with Carlisle. The rest of them weren't there, couldn't realize what effect it all had on me. Not even Emmett." There was a trace of sadness in her voice.

Hesitantly Bella put her arms around Rosalie and hugged her. "I think we're finally sisters." Rosalie whispered.

"We've been sisters for a while. You just didn't know it." Bella replied with a smile in her voice.


End file.
